1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally to a method of testing a sensor array incorporated into a vehicle seat and, more specifically, to a method of testing a sensor array incorporated into a vehicle seat while the seat is under construction in a seat build compression fixture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive vehicles employ seating systems that accommodate the passengers of the vehicle. The seating systems include restraint systems that are calculated to restrain and protect the occupants in the event of a collision. The primary restraint system commonly employed in most vehicles today is the seatbelt. Seatbelts usually include a lap belt and a shoulder belt that extends diagonally across the occupant's torso from one end of the lap belt to a mounting structure located proximate to the occupant's opposite shoulder.
In addition, automotive vehicles may include supplemental restraint systems. The most common supplemental restraint system employed in automotive vehicles today is the inflatable airbag. In the event of a collision, the airbags are deployed as an additional means of restraining and protecting the occupants of the vehicle. Originally, the supplemental inflatable restraints (airbags) were deployed in the event of a collision whether or not any given seat was occupied. These supplemental inflatable restraints and their associated deployment systems are expensive and over time this deployment strategy was deemed not to be cost effective. Thus, there became a recognized need in the art for a means to selectively control the deployment of the airbags such that deployment occurs only when the seat is occupied.
Partially in response to this need, vehicle safety systems have been proposed that include vehicle occupant sensing systems capable of detecting whether or not a given seat is occupied. The systems act as a switch in controlling the deployment of a corresponding air bag. As such, if the occupant sensing device detects that a seat is unoccupied during a collision, it can prevent the corresponding air bag from deploying, thereby saving the vehicle owner the unnecessary cost of replacing the expended air bag.
Furthermore, many airbag deployment forces and speeds have generally been optimized to restrain one hundred eighty pound males because the one hundred eighty pound male represents the mean average for all types of vehicle occupants. However, the airbag deployment force and speed required to restrain a one hundred eighty pound male exceeds that which are required to restrain smaller occupants, such as some females and small children. Thus, there became a recognized need in the art for occupant sensing systems that could be used to selectively control the deployment of the airbags when a person below a predetermined weight occupies the seat.
Accordingly, other vehicle safety systems have been proposed that are capable of detecting the weight of an occupant. In one such air bag system, if the occupant's weight falls below a predetermined level, then the system can suppress the inflation of the air bag or will prevent the air bag from deploying at all. This reduces the risk of injury that the inflating air bag could otherwise cause to the smaller-sized occupant.
Also, many airbag deployment forces and speeds have generally been optimized to restrain a person sitting generally upright towards the back of the seat. However, the airbag deployment force and speed may inappropriately restrain a person sitting otherwise. Thus, there became a recognized need in the art for a way to selectively control the deployment of an airbag depending on the occupant's sitting position.
Partially in response to this need, other vehicle safety systems have been proposed that are capable of detecting the position of an occupant within a seat. For example, if the system detects that the occupant is positioned toward the front of the seat, the system will suppress the inflation of the air bag or will prevent the air bag from deploying at all. This reduces the risk of injury that the inflating air bag could otherwise cause to the occupant. It can be appreciated that these occupant sensing systems provide valuable data, allowing the vehicle safety systems to function more effectively to reduce injuries to vehicle occupants.
One necessary component of each of the known systems discussed above includes some means for sensing the presence of the vehicle occupant in the seat. One such means may include a sensor device supported within the lower seat cushion of the vehicle seat. For example, U.S. published patent application having U.S. Ser. No. 10/249,527 and Publication No. U.S.2003/0196495 A1 filed in the name of Saunders et al. discloses a method and apparatus for sensing seat occupancy including a sensor/emitter pair that is supported within a preassembled one-piece cylinder-shaped housing. The housing is adapted to be mounted within a hole formed in the seat cushion and extending from the B-surface toward the A-surface of the seat cushion. The sensor/emitter pair supported in the housing includes an emitter that is mounted within the seat cushion and spaced below the upper or A-surface of the seat cushion. In addition, the sensor is also supported by the housing within the seat cushion but spaced below the emitter. The cylindrical housing is formed of a compressible, rubber-like material that is responsive to loads placed on the upper surface of the seat cushion. The housing compresses in response to a load on the seat cushion. The load is detected through movement of the emitter toward the sensor as the housing is compressed. The housing is sufficiently resilient to restore the emitter to full height when no load is applied to the upper surface of the seat cushion. The Saunders et al. system also includes a processor for receiving the sensor signals and interpreting the signals to produce an output to indicate the presence of an occupant in the seat.
Generally speaking, to perform pattern recognition and classification of a physical presence that occupies a vehicle seat, the sensors are arranged into a grid, or an array so that the sensors are collectively used to provide the raw input data as a depression pattern. In this manner, systems of the type known in the related art take the data taken from the sensor array and process it, by a number of different means, in an attempt to determine the physical presence in the seat. The means used by the prior art methods vary from the use of simple computational methods to sophisticated, artificial neural networks. However, regardless of the types of sensors or the types of data processing employed, in each of these prior art vehicle seating occupancy sensing systems the sensor array or gird is integrated into the lower seat assembly as it is constructed.
It is important to note that, given this manner of seat construction, the prior art systems fully complete the assembly of the seat so that is it ready to install in a vehicle or ship to an assembly plant before performing final testing of the sensor array. In some instances, the seats are not tested until installed into the vehicle. This means that if it is not discovered that a particular sensor array is functioning improperly until after the seat is fully built, then the entire seat must be torn apart, the array replaced, the lower seat assembly rebuilt, and the remainder of the seat then reconstructed. In this event, the seat is fully built twice. This is a shortcoming in the construction methods of conventional vehicle seats that are used in known occupancy sensing systems.
While it is known to test the sensor arrays as they are constructed, this testing is generally done by the array manufacturer and is far removed from the ultimate installation of an array into a lower seat assembly and the final assembly of the seat. With conventional seat assembly methods, by the time the vehicle seat is completely built, the integrated sensor array has been subject to a wide variety of physical handling and manipulation from its point of assembly to its incorporation into the lower seat assembly. Thus, for every vehicle seat brought to full construction and then found to have a defective sensor array, correction of the problem is extremely time consuming and wasteful. This is especially true when the vehicle seat is first sent to the vehicle assembly plant before it is tested.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a method of testing the sensor array of a vehicle seat used in an occupancy sensing system during the construction of the seat so that a defective sensor array may be replaced before the seat is fully constructed. Additionally, there is a need to test the seat in several phases of its construction so that the output of the sensor array can be monitored as the lower seat assembly is built around the array.